Pensamientos y deseos entre la eternidad
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: Algunos pensamientos y deseos, que vuelven menos aburrida la eternidad...
1. Chapter 1

Estas viñetas están escritas con especial amor para los personajes de Diabolik Lovers y los pertenecientes en su fandom.

 _La inmortalidad resulta aburrida. Buscando preservar lo más humano de la vida, el egoísmo, la pasión, la lujuria y la gula rondan la existencia de los condenados a tenerlo todo y nada._

 _Con la sola y única finalidad de hacer menos aburrida la eternidad…_


	2. Algunos pensamientos Shu

_Algunos pensamientos…_

 _Shu y el sonido de su corazón._

Su respiración era entre cortada, su corazón vivo y caliente me provocara ansias, sed y mucha opresión.

Cuando padre aviso que tenía un regalo era obvio que sería una presa...si claro, una novia.

Pero que semejante espécimen.

Uno que temblaba, mojado y aun así tenía el descaro de retarnos con la mirada.

Me moví un poco para apreciar desde mi posición el temblor que recorría su pequeño cuerpo. Cuanta sed tenía.

El retumbar de su corazón enloquecido me llamaba a mí, solo a mí.

¿Qué sabor tendría su sangre?, ¿Que aroma tenía su piel color chocolate?, ¿Acaso se rendirá a mí, a mis pies, a mi voluntad?

Ayato la tenía ahora acorralada...siempre la misma historia.

Trate de reprimir una sonrisa que me costaría esfuerzo cuando ella saco la daga de plata.

Su corazón aún seguía en frenesí, atrayéndome, llevándome al borde del deseo y la curiosidad

Temblorosa, débil y fiera...un regalo de padre, pudiera y después de todo, tenerla no sería tan aburrido...


	3. Algunos pensamientos Ayato

_Algunos pensamientos…_

 _Ayato y sus miradas febriles_

Era fría, muy fría.

Su mirada reflejaba más que miedo, mucho más que ese pánico que se colaba por sus venas y aceleraba su pulso.

Había rabia, valentía contenida, curiosidad, coraje, frialdad y porque no...Deseo.

Deseo hirviente, imaginativo, alimentando mis posibilidades perversas

Todo en ella me invitaba a tomar su bullente sangre.

Ahora se alejaba, aun sabiendo que era inútil, aun huía. No tenía a donde ir.

Debía ser dulce... si, muy dulce.

No huyas, no hay a donde ir si no es conmigo.

La Tengo, entre mis brazos, creo que se ha estremecido. Su cuerpo es cálido, Su mirada fría, es febril, Pero solo me observa a mí.

Ahora nos... me perteneces.

Creo que me ha contagiado con su temperatura, Pero lo olvidaba, estoy muerto, no hay nada que perder excepto tú.

Consagrarme tu vida Ahora.


	4. Algunos pensamientos Kanato

_Algunos pensamientos…_

 _Kanato y sus muñecas._

Es como el frío, que corre por el viento con sigilo, se atrapa, se adhiere y se mezcla con tu ser y sangre.

Es como un amante.

Te toma lentamente, acelerando tu respiración, entre jadeos y lágrimas de dolor.

Ne, Teddy, el miedo se esparce como placer.

Alimenta y adrenalizando tu dulce néctar.

Tiembla entre el borde de la locura y la sumisión. Solo dejarme beber.

Una, dos, tres...

El pánico no disminuye, muéstrame tu cara de miedo.

Tus ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

Ho, cierto. Recordé que debes sentirte cómoda.

Solo quiero conservar tu belleza, serás la flor más bella de mi jardín. La más triste de todas, mi muñeca de porcelana más frágil.

Dame tus labios, tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu sangre.

Rómpete cual muñeca de porcelana o te romperé yo, solo después de entregarme paz y saciar mi sed.


	5. Algunos pensamientos Laito

_Algunos pensamientos…_

 _Las promesas celestiales de Laito._

Me pareciera ver en tu cuerpo más que una gatita encogida y asustada...

Eres un cuervo que ansía sacarme los ojos...y lo único que obtendrás de mí son mis deseos, los suaves murmullos de mis colmillos.

Tu fe se esfuma como tu vano tiempo en esta vida...

Solo necesitas arrodillarte, seré piadoso.

Destruiré cada parte de tu ser para hacerte infinita... hacerte mía.

Tomaré lo que quiera entre tus suplicas al cielo y las promesas celestiales que te han abandonado.

¿Duele cuando te toco?, si no es así porque poner esa expresión.

Te mostrare lo efímero y placentero de los gemidos y los jadeos en la eternidad.

Corromperé tu pureza oculta, solo así llamaras mi nombre y no desearas llamar a ningún otro


End file.
